Daigo Kurogami
, known as Daigo Kurogami in the English version, is a character in the anime series, Beyblade Burst. He is the older brother of Ryota Kurogami and formerly a member of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub. Daigo's current Bey is Krusher Doomscizor 2Vortex Hunter. In Beyblade Burst Evolution, he is chosen to represent France in the World League as the leader of AS Gallus. Appearance Daigo has a pale complexion, shadowed black eyes, and spiky black hair with a red bandana to hold it up. He is usually seen wearing a black jacket with purple stripes and red flame designs over an orange t-shirt and black pants & boots. Daigo also wears a variety of skull accessories: a belt buckle, a necklace, and two multicolored skull bead chains attached to his bandana. These are all references to his Bey, Doomscizor, which is based on the Grim Reaper. He is usually seen with a frown, although he smiles a bit more throughout the series. Personality Daigo has a dark personality, suiting his edgy appearance. He usually keeps a cool, calm, and collected demeanor, and tends to not show his emotions a lot. While he is shown to be confident in his battles, he remains open-minded about some opponents and competitors, being able to see hidden potential in them and not underestimating them should he end up facing them. Along with Shu, he usually acts as a voice of reason for Valt and the others. Despite usually being cold and distant, Daigo revealed a much softer side to him in episode 5, when it is revealed that his younger brother is in a hospital. Upon joining the Beyblade Club, while he stills retains his chill attitude, he takes on a friendlier, more outgoing and expressive demeanor. Daigo has also been shown to be very observant, such as when he picked up on Valt's concern over Shu's shoulder injury and when he realized that Ken was upset over having to move away. He also displays this trait in Beybattles, being able to analyze his opponents’ moves. Whenever Daigo does something wrong or makes a mistake, such as when he defeated Yugo Nansui by using an illegal move for his launch, he'll do whatever it takes to make things right. Due to his past experience with cheating and dishonesty, he also has little tolerance towards others using cheap tricks, such as when Naoki Minamo used Valt as a test subject through manipulation and later blind-sided Shu in the Individual Tournament much like how he did with Yugo. When his past was brought up again during his match with Black Eye in Evolution, Daigo vehemently states that he vowed to never break the rules again and is a different person than he was before, showing that he is willing to learn from his past mistakes. Daigo is also willing to give others the benefit of the doubt if they are wronged in some way. For example, when Valt and Rantaro believed that Jin Aizawa attempted to sabotage Shu during their battle, Daigo was able to successfully prove Jin's innocence by revealing that he had spoken to him right before the match. When Jin firmly stated that he would never stoop so low as to cheat, Daigo knew right away that he was telling the truth. Several episodes show Daigo acting as the peacekeeper between Rantaro and Wakiya whenever the two get into arguments. He would usually separate the two or calm one or the other down. When Shu and Wakiya left the BeyClub in episode 43, due to the Team Tournament having passed, Daigo was the only member besides Rantaro who stayed with the team, showing a strong sense of loyalty. Daigo has demonstrated a strong passion for Beyblading, so much so that it ended up getting him the position as leader of AS Gallus when everyone saw how passionate he was when they weren't. This of course also showed that he has exceptional leadership skills. Daigo highly values his friendships with the others, even going as far to admit that he used to only care about winning, but now he has friends who have helped him grow as a person and blader. And in Beyblade Burst Evolution, he is grateful towards Valt for not giving up on him and helping him realize that Beyblade is an important part of his life. However, this doesn't stop him from giving it his all to get better at blading, and accordingly he trains his newly evolved Doomscizorr to become stronger than ever. In episode 23 of Beyblade Burst, it is heavily implied that Daigo has some insecurities about failing to live up to others’ expectations. This is evidenced by a dark illusion of himself taunting him with the idea of his friends abandoning him for being weak. This led to him using an illegal move against Yugo in their match. Daigo's guilt over the matter weighed him down so much, that he not only decided to quit the BeyClub, but also quit Beyblading altogether. Fortunately, Shu helps him overcome his guilt and insecurities by talking to him privately. Biography Background Beyblade Burst Daigo was first introduced in [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 01|''Let's Go! Valtryek!!]], where he watched Valt Aoi's debut tournament battle against Rantaro Kiyama. Despite Valt's questionable performance, Daigo remained confident that there was more to Valt than meets the eye. In [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 02|''Guard Dog of the Underworld! Kerbeus!!]], Daigo observed Valt's next battle against Ken Midori, making the same comments as he did previously, despite his friend Wakiya Murasaki mocking Valt. When the battle concluded in Blast-Off! Rush Launch!!, Daigo asserted that he will beat Valt in the next round of the tournament, even in an Attack-type showdown. He then had his second round battle against Melos Nekota, where he won the match within five seconds due to a Burst Finish. After battling Valt in the District Tournament, and losing, Daigo gained a newfound respect and friendship with him, and he eventually joined the Beigoma Academy BeyClub. Daigo faced a crisis of faith when a part of his conscience led to him using an illegal move against Yugo Nansui. The experience caused him to give up on Beyblading, but after some soul searching, he moves on and returns to the game with a more positive attitude. Beyblade Burst Evolution Daigo was scouted by Marie Gorgeous to join AS Gallus in the World League. While there, Daigo's Beyblade evolved and his passion towards Beyblading motivated the rest of the team to train instead of not doing anything (as they were known for their losing streak and eventually gave up on trying). This led to Daigo becoming the leader of the team, and he successfully leads AS Gallus into the semi-finals of the World League. He also joins his old friends on their adventure in finding Shu in the Snake Pit, to no avail, and he also helps and supports Valt when he is chosen to battle in the International Blader's Cup. Before Valt's battle with Shu in the finals, Daigo and Ken try to talk to Shu, who is still under the effects of the Snake Pit and Spryzen's control. This results in Shu brushing them off and ripping Ken's dog puppet, Besu. Beyblade(s) *Doomscizor Oval Accel: Daigo's Beyblade in the Burst manga. *Dark Doomscizor Force Jaggy: Daigo's primary Bey in Beyblade Burst. *Krusher Doomscizor 2Vortex Hunter: Daigo's primary Bey in Beyblade Burst Evolution. Special Moves *Quake Launch: Doomscizor uses its unpredictable movements and speed to deal a large amount of damage to its opponents. *Hunt Launch: Doomscizor's Hunter Performance Tip pushes in slightly giving it a boost of speed and more unpredictable movements. *Double Strike: When Doomscizor hits the opponent with the black scythe on its Energy Layer, an additional blue scythe slides back, allowing for a second strike, dealing more damage. *Flying Double Strike: Doomscizor takes a wide trajectory and hits the wall, flying up into the air. Using the extra power of gravity, Doomscizor falls on its opponent and unleashes Double Strike. Battles Relationships Ryota Kurogami Ryota is Daigo's younger brother, and the two boys have a strong relationship with each other. Ryota idolizes and admires Daigo, calling him the "best big brother ever" and always supporting him in beyblade tournaments. Likewise, Daigo is very devoted to his little brother and wants nothing more than for him to get better one day. Daigo also seems to care about his little brother's opinion of him, as he feared what Ryota would think if he knew that he had cheated in a battle. Luckily, Ryota never found out about it, as Shu had lied to him that Daigo had lost the battle to cover for him. In Evolution, Ryota was upset when Daigo had to leave Japan to join AS Gallus, but he was understanding of his brother's dream and became ecstatic when Daigo promised that they'd still hang out whenever possible. Valt Aoi Even before they officially became friends, Daigo was usually confident that Valt was much stronger than he seemed. However, in episode 5, after discovering that Valt's hotheadedness is what causes him to mess up his Rush Launch, he started to intentionally provoke his anger to throw him off his game before their match. By the end of the episode, however, upon realizing how much Valt reminded him of his little brother Ryota, Daigo befriended Valt for real and later joined the Beyblade Club. Afterwards, he continues to battle hard and give Valt advice when mastering his new moves. Valt showed the most concern for Daigo upon learning that he'd left the BeyClub after cheating in his battle with Yugo (it seemed that Daigo's cheating was harder on Valt than), and it was because of Valt that he ultimately decided to rejoin the team. When the two met up again in Evolution, Daigo expressed his gratitude towards Valt for not giving up on him and even invited him and Rantaro to join his new team, AS Gallus. Valt admitted that while he was tempted, his loyalty was with BC Sol, which Daigo perfectly understood. Daigo is also frequently shown supporting Valt throughout his battles, especially during the International Blader's Cup. Rantaro Kiyama As the two longest remaining members of the BeyClub, Daigo and Rantaro generally get along well with one another. The former has even called Rantaro by his nickname, 'Honcho' a couple times in the series. However, there were times when Daigo had to remind Rantaro to not let his emotions get the better of him. This is especially true during the king-of-the-court battle with the Sword Flames, when Rantaro tried to trash-talk their opponents, only for Daigo to tell him to tone it down and not let himself be heckled. Wakiya Murasaki Prior to becoming apart of the BeyClub, Daigo was often seen with Wakiya at the District Tournament. Both were fine about his ominous plans, and this suggested that they've known each other for quite some time. Unlike Wakiya, Daigo is generally more open-minded about his opponents and does not underestimate them in battle. He has also had to quell disagreements between Wakiya and Rantaro, usually by getting in between the two and telling them to knock it off. Ken Midori Daigo and Ken are very close friends. Given that they are the more calm and level-headed members from the original BeyClub, they get along well. Daigo knows Ken well enough to tell when something's bothering him, like when Ken was upset that his family was moving away. When the two of them were talking to Shu, they are shocked and angered when Shu brushes them off and takes it a step further by ripping one of Ken's puppets. Jin Aizawa Daigo does not interact much with Jin; but does not hesitate to talk to him about honesty in Beyblade. He was concerned for him, thinking that Jin might end up cheating just like he did. Yugo Nansui Daigo and Yugo initially did not interact much, but when the former admitted to having cheated in their battle in episode 23, Yugo became furious and stated that cheaters have no right to be bladers. However, it can be assumed that Yugo has since forgiven Daigo for the incident, come the time of the Team Tournament, as they are seen interacting on good terms when the Sword Flames are congratulating the Beigoma Academy BeyClub for winning against them. Ukyo Ibuki Ukyo and Daigo have a mutual respect for one another. When Yugo got angry with Daigo for cheating and wanted to hurt him, Ukyo stepped in and calmed him down, which showed that Ukyo cared about Daigo's well-being. Later, in the Team Tournament, Ukyo was glad that Daigo decided to continue Beyblading and they battled, shaking hands and complimenting each other afterwards. Clio Delon Clio and Daigo have plenty of interaction as they are both members of AS Gallus. They are both friendly to one another and support each other when one of them is in battle. Like the rest of AS Gallus, Daigo is slightly spooked by Clio's vampire-like appearance. Quotes Gallery For a full gallery of images of Daigo, see Daigo Kurogami/Gallery. Trivia *Daigo, like other characters in the Burst cast, shares some similarities with his Beyblade, Dark Doomscizor. His color scheme is similar to Doomscizor’s, and he also adorns skull accessories as a reference to his bey. * Also like other characters in the Burst cast, his surname contains a color. Daigo's color is black (黒). *Daigo is the only member of the main cast whose parents have yet to be seen or mentioned. *He is the second character in the beyblade series to use a Bey based off the Grim Reaper. The first being Aguma from the Metal Saga. * His name, Daigo, and his bey, Doomscizor share the same initials, hinting at the letter D in the center of his bey. * Daigo is one of two characters in the Burst series to have more than one voice actor in the English dub; the other being Raul Comas in Beyblade Burst Evolution. * Daigo is currently the only character in the Burst series to cheat during a Beybattle. * Daigo is one of two characters from the first Burst season whose initials are the same as his evolved bey: 'K'rusher 'D'oomscizor; the other being Xander Shakadera and Surge Xcalius. ** He is also one of the twelve characters in Beyblade Burst Evolution whose initials are the same as his evolved bey. * His birthday is January 17. *In a character popularity poll held in Japan, Daigo won 4th place as the most popular Burst character. References de:Daigo Kurogami ru:Дайго Курогами Category:Team Leaders Category:AS Gallus Category:Beigoma Academy BeyClub Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters